Saya's life and Hagi's death part 4
by blackrosesforfriends
Summary: spoilers- saya and riku go to fing hagi, but are being followed by kai and julia and david. what will happen when they get there? will hagi be alive? what will happen when kai arrives?


Chap 4

-warning-some swearing, and here's a tip for everyone reading this- have a box of tissues nearby, i cried while writing this. on with the fic! After a good night's rest Saya awoke to see Riku sitting in a chair, looking out at the rising sun then he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Good morning Saya-neechan!" Riku said with an extra bright smile that Saya didn't quite trust on the mischievous-looking boy's lips.

"Morning Riku. What's up?" Saya asked with a questioning smile.

"Today's the day we go look for Hagi, so I pick out an outfit for you to wear…just in case." Riku said proudly, but slipping a bit where the 'just in case' part came in. She smiled anyway; it was a nice thing for him to do.

"Thanks Riku, that's a really sweet thing for you to do." Saya said sweetly. The she stood up, taking a second to regain her balance, and let the sleep-fog subside so she could at least walk.

"Come see it." Riku said with a tug on her sleeve. She laughed.

"Let me shower first, it'll be a surprise, okay?" Saya suggested, with another

unsuppressed giggle, and an ecstatic smile.

He gave a childish puppy-pout and nodded and stuck his tongue out teasingly. Saya giggled hysterically.

She showered quickly, not wanting to keep Riku waiting but also she was excited beyond words. They were actually going to find Hagi! She smiled to herself, but oh too soon a dark cloud surrounded her. What if Hagi…really died? Will I be strong enough to see him, that way? Please be alive! Saya though with a strong prayer at the end. You couldn't tell because she was soaked in water from the shower, but a tear ran down her cheek, her nose and to the floor of the shower.

She quickly wrapped the towel around her body as the cold air surrounded her and kissed her skin, giving her goose bumps. She hurried out into the room to get clothes from Riku. He smiled brightly at her.

"You ready to see your outfit neechan?" The young boy asked. Saya nodded twice with a smile. Riku led her to a closet and pulled out some clothes he laid out on the already-made bed. "Here."

"Wow, these are really nice, but they aren't mine." Saya said with a question in her voice. "I had some money, I went shopping last night." Riku said with a shrug. "I figured you could use something nice." She took the clothes into the bathroom and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror. The tee shirt was a light blush-pink and had the picture of wings on the back, a knee-length white skirt with pink stitching and a rose etched in. Her jaw dropped slightly. She walked out to show Riku whose smile widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Here, these go nice with it, I got you these too." Riku handed her a pair of light pink high heeled boots with love written in cursive on the back of the heels. She slipped the on over her white socks. Then she walked over to her bag and pulled out the blue ribbon of Hagi's. She tied it into a bow on her bangs. "Wow, you look great Saya-neechan!" Riku exclaimed his eyes bright and happy. She smiled too; she did love this awesome outfit. Riku had a good sense of fashion, at least she though so.

"Thank you Riku." Saya said hugging Riku tightly. He giggled and smiled at his sister. "So much, for everything."

"No problem Saya-neechan." The light-haired boy said.

"Well I'll go check out and we'll go find Hagi." Saya said with a fiery determination. . . .Breathing was becoming harder and harder to do, becoming a chore. The only thing, he began to think, that was keeping him alive was the though of seeing Saya, one last time. Hagi was well aware he would not just heal and live, he would see Saya and then he could die. Riku would protect her. He wondered minutely if Riku got his abilities yet. He almost smiled at the thought of the young chevalier, and Saya.

With his left hand he tried to pull out the rock that was lodged in his shoulder but when he touched it pain shot through him and he actually cried out. But Hagi knew if it stayed in, he would not heal at all, just loose blood and die before he could see Saya again. So he grabbed it firmly, grinding his teeth together at the pain and yanked it, but he was far too weak to get it out. Tears brimmed his eyes, something that hadn't happened since being human. He was feeling excruciating pain from his shoulder.

"Saya…please allow me to love long enough…to see her angel smile, just one more time." Hagi whispered to the heavens, if there were any. "…please…" He winced at the pain that followed those desperate words. I promise, I will see you, wince, just one more time, my angel…my Saya. He winced again, he hurt all over. He tried again to get the rock from his shoulder and he screamed at the pain that doubled the effort he'd used.

. . .It took so long to reach the place where Hagi had been crushed, three days. Saya was a nervous wreck when they got there. Saya was constantly on the verge of crying. Riku looked up at her with concern. He hoped she would be okay, if all went bad. . . .The sound of footsteps echoed through the now abandoned theatre. He wondered who would come here, but was soon filled with a certainness that it was her. His shoulder gave a throb and he shouted so loudly it echoed off the walls.

"Hagi?!" The call of an angel, the voice of his Saya. He tried to answer but found breathing difficult, he tried to push the rocks but was so sorely hurt, he screamed again. "That's Hagi alright!" Riku shouted, "Hagi?!"

"Hagi, where are you?!" Saya cried desperately. He tried to shout but his throat was dry, and he was…so weak. He gave one last push at the rocks with all his might.

"He's over there! Hagi we're coming!" Riku called out to the older chevalier.

"Hagi!" Saya screamed, her face streamed with tears. She looked down the hole at…Hagi. She and Riku pulled him out, Hagi screamed with every movement. Saya pulled out the rock lodged in his chest, what relief, what pain… but it was better than having it in. He tried to focus on Saya's face, but he was so dizzy.

"S…Saya." Hagi said in a dry, scratchy voice, "I love you. I always have and I… always will. Please, live on for tomorrow, for me. Nankuranaisa. Even though I can't live, doesn't mean you can't. So please live, even why I…"

"Hagi?!...N-Nankuranaisa…Nankuranaisa…nankuranaisa!!!" Saya screamed, her voice echoing from all the wall of the theater of Paris. . . . "He's lost so much blood." Riku said. He looked at Saya, "Neechan, give him your blood."

"M-my blood…Yes! That will save him!" Saya said loudly. She took out her katanna and cut an "x" into her palm. She brought the blood into her mouth and pressed her mouth to Hagi's, giving him her blood. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. He was silent and still for a moment, then his eyes opened.. . ."Saya?" Hagi asked, in a very scratchy, dry voice. Tears filled Saya's eyes, Hagi weakly lifter his left hand and wiped the tears away. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here, I'm with you and I'm not leaving you anymore. I'll say with you forever." He turned away from Saya to Riku, " And you, Riku. I'll stay with you too." He ruffled Riku's brown hair. Riku smiled and even laughed some, Hagi smiled and even tried to laugh but it sounded more like coughing. Saya smile anyway. She helped him sit up and he pulled her close. Riku decided it better to give them a bit of space.

"I love you." Hagi whispered in her ear. "So very much. My angel…my Saya."

"I love you too Hagi. I always have, and I always will." Saya said with a smile, even though she was still crying, but now they were tears of joy. Hagi brought his lips to Saya's. They tasted of salt, of her tears. Not just the tears from now, but all the tears she'd ever cried. Saya leaned into him, careful of his shoulder, which was healing as they kissed.

"You don't know how long…I've wanted to do this." Hagi said softly. Saya shook her head, sending her short black hair into disarray.

"Yes I do, just as long as I have." She leaned into him, closer, deepening the kiss. Just then loud, heavy footsteps could be heard. But Saya didn't let go of Hagi, or break the kiss. It was Kai, holding a…gun…and it was directed right at Hagi!

"You bastard!" Kai shot the gun, and the bullet hit Hagi's injured shoulder! Hagi screamed and his eyes closed. Then David and Julia rushed in, shouting at Kai.

"Hagi?!" She held him for a fraction of a second then stood up and ran towards Kai!

"You're the freaking bastard here! Why did you shoot him?!" She hit Kai in the jaw and he actually shot Saya! It hit her in the arm and she screamed.

"Kai! How dare you, hurt…my Saya." Hagi stood on sore, throbbing feet and wobbly legs, bleeding like hell. His face was in a grimace, but very serious. "I'll kill you for hurting her!" Hagi rushed at Kai, tearing at his shoulder, his chest, but being so weak, it wasn't fatal.

"She attacked me! I could never hurt Saya! I love her, not just like a sister! I'm in love with you Saya! That's why I hate Hagi! He was better off Dead!" Kai hit Hagi in the stomach hard enough to make him double over. (I know a chevalier could take that hit, but he hadn't had blood in a long time, and was so weak and hurt even Kai could take him down).

David and Julia starred at him, and so did Saya. Hagi rebalanced himself and hit Kai in the jaw, nearly breaking it, then threw a punch to the nose, and actually breaking it. Blood gushed from Kai's nose and he screamed.

Riku was here now too, standing in front of Saya, ready to protect her. Though his face was serious his eyes were wide and surprised. She knew well Riku would never look at Kai the same way, Kai was Riku's enemy now…and she blamed herself.

If she had taken the hint Hagi would be okay and happy. But now everybody was killing each other, family vs. family. Hagi 's wings were extended behind him and he prepared to strike Kai again, but David jumped and knocked him over, pinning his weak body down.

Hagi gave an agonized scream as his shoulder hit and David gave him an apologetic look.

"Hagi!" Saya called to him, his eyes were becoming heavy, he had to keep them open. He was loosing consciousness. Julia held Kai down as best she could, and David no longer needed to hold Hagi down.

He was dying.

Saya looked at Hagi's body as it lay on the ground, with teary eyes she called to him again, "Hagi!"

"Julia, we need to get him to a hospital, NOW!" David shouted to the blonde doctor. She nodded and dialed a number for help on her cell. "Saya, give Hagi some of your blood, now!" Saya nodded and frantically ran for her katanna and cut her palm into a deformed "x". She brought the blood into her mouth and pressed it to Hagi's. She gave him the blood and a bit leaked from the corner of his mouth. He gave a groan in pain, and she gave him a bit more.

"S-Saya…stop, please. I can no longer be with you, and create so much sorrow, for you…and for Kai," He grimaced in agony, "I will surely die soon, just leave me…here. But promise…to live for…tomorrow… N-Nankuranaisa…" The life was leaving his eyes and he was getting colder.

"No! Hagi don't you dare leave me! That is my wish! I wish to be with you forever!" Saya cried, "Hagi!" Even David had tears in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry, can't obey your wish. Goodbye, Saya…my angel…my Saya…N-Nankuranaisa…" He went limp and was going to die within minutes.

"Let's go now Saya." David said, taking her hand. She ripped it away from him and screamed and cried and held onto Hagi for dear life.

"If he doesn't live, I won't either. We've always been together, and I'm not about to leave him now! I should have gone into my long sleep, but I couldn't because… I couldn't…not without Hagi being there with me!" Saya's cheeks were saturated in tears. "I love him more than breathing, than anything! I need him!" . . .David looked at her with empathy. She'd been through so much, because of him and the red cross, because of humans. She'd had to kill her younger sister, friends, left her human family and friends, lost her father-figure. He could feel empathy at that part. She deserved to be happy, and so did Hagi. They deserved to be together. Like Romeo and Juliet; one dies, they both die.

Julia laid a hand on his shoulder, and he held her close, she was crying too. They cried together. Kai stood off to one side hating, but feeling sorrow. He didn't want Saya to die, and Riku just sat about six feet from Saya and Hagi, near David and Julia. Riku would die without Saya as well, being her second chevalier. . . . "Please Hagi don't go!" She gave him more blood, before deciding to just give him her neck. She made a small cut on her neck and pulled him to it. He wouldn't do it, he was resisting. "Please… N-Nankuranaisa!" Finally he was burning inside and took a bit of blood. He held her and drank blood from the cut of her neck. "Please don't leave me here alone." She begged as Hagi drank her blood. But he stopped soon so as not to take too much.

"Thank you…maybe I can try…to live for tomorrow, for you. My Saya." Hagi said and he passed out, he would live, but he needed to get to a hospital. And he needed to rest for a while. She cried thankful tears.

"Hagi." She sighed him name in relief. He would live, and they could be happy.

. . .

After months had passed and Hagi was healed they could be together for the rest of their lives. Saya wasn't going to sleep again because she'd done all she needed to, she could be human again. She was human now, and so was Hagi and Riku.

They were also expecting a baby girl, and her name would be Faith. Because that's what kept them together threw thick and thin. Faith. Well, that and love.


End file.
